memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Romulanie
:"Romulanie. Tak przewidywalnie zdradzieccy!" :Weyoun, 2375 (DS9: Image in the Sand) Romulanie to gatunek humanoidalny zamieszkujący planetę Romulus, w Kwadrancie Beta. Założyciele Romulańskiego Imperium Gwiezdnego - jednej z największych potęg w przestrzeni kosmicznej Beta Kwadrant. Anatomia Romulanie są biologicznie spokrewnieni z Vulcanami, jako że wywodzą się od tych z nich, którzy odrzucili reformy Suraka podczas Czasu Przebudzenia. Dlatego posiadają bardzo podobną fizjologię, że od podziału rozwijali się w innym środowisku. Podobnie jak Vulcanie, posiadają szpiczaste uszy, wygięte łukowato ku górze brwi oraz krew, której głównym składnikiem jest miedź. Krew ma kolor zielony w tętnicach, gdy zawiera tlen oraz miedziany, czy też rdzawy w żyłach, gdy jest go pozbawiona. (Star Trek: Generations) Większość Romulan posiada dwa wybrzuszenia znajdujące się na czole, które tworzą kształt litery V, jednak niewielka część Romulan ich nie posiada, co sprawia, że zewnętrznie nie różnią się od Vulcan. Pomimo wspólnego pochodzenia między Romulanami i Vulcanami występuje szereg wewnętrznych różnic fizjologicznych. Zostało to udokumentowane przez dr Beverly Crusher podczas nieudanej próby leczenia Romulanina o imieniu Patahk, który cierpiał na rozległą zapaść synaptyczną, przy pomocy metod stosowanych w przypadku Wolkan. (TNG: The Enemy) Romulanie nie wykazują rygorystycznej dyscypliny umysłowej rozwiniętej przez uczniów Suraka. Są oni namiętnym ludem, łatwo wpadającym w skrajne emocje. (TOS: The Enterprise Incident) 200px|right|Sela, hybryda Romulan/Człowiek Istnieje wiele przypadków występowania potomstwa Romulan z przedstawicielami innych gatunków : Sela (Człowiek/Romulanka), Ba'el (Klingonka/Romulanka), czy dziadek Simon Tarses (Człowiek/Romulanin). W rozmowie z Caithlin Dar generał Korrd sugeruje, że Romulanki mogą posiadać unikalną budowę anatomiczną, aczkolwiek nie zostało to nigdy udokumentowane. (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) Podczas, gdy Vulcanie dysponują znacznie większą silą fizyczną niż większość humanoidów, nie wiadomo nic na temat ewentualnej przewagi fizycznej Romulan nad ludźmi. Wirus Terothka jest chorobą występującą wyłącznie u Romulan. Są oni także podatni na Syndrom Tuvana. (VOY: Message in a Bottle; DS9: Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges) Serce Romulan jest koloru szarego. (DS9: Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges) Psychologia Romulanom brakowało im rygorystycznych mentalnych dyscyplin opracowanych przez zwolenników Surak. Łatwo ponoszą ich skrajne emocje. (TOS: The Enterprise Incident) Społeczeństwo W Romulańskim społeczeństwie, wojskowa-polityczna ranga wpływa na pozycję społeczną. Bo Romulanie są militarną cywilizacją, która uważa, że obrona Imperium Romulan i swój osobisty honor są najważniejsze, służba wojskowa i rangi towarzyszące są decydującymi czynnikami przy ustalaniu pozycji społecznej. (TOS: Balance of Terror) Wojsko odgrywa ważną rolę w społeczeństwie Romulan ale to Senat kontroluje rząd. (Star Trek: Nemesis) W pewnym momencie w historii, Romulus był suwerenną planetą rządzoną przez cesarza, wskazanego przez Q. (VOY: The Q and the Grey) Do 23 wieku najwyższą pozycją władzy był Pretor, który przewodniczył Romulańskiemu Senatowi. (TOS: Balance of Terror; Star Trek: Nemesis) Pretor stał na czele Komitetu Kontynuacji, który składał się z najbardziej elitarnych jednostek w Imperium. (DS9: Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges) W 24 wieku, rząd Romulusa był zależny od Tal Shiar tajnej policji Romulan, aby utrzymać porządek i stabilność zarówno wśród cywilów i wojskowych. Tal Shiar była znana ze swoich brutalnych taktyk, które obejmowały nawet rutynowe porwania, tortury i zabójstwa. Wielu Romulan obawiało się nawet wyrażać swoje zdanie, aby nie wzbudzić zainteresowania Tal Shiar. (TNG: Face of the Enemy) Romulańskie społeczeństwo wysoce oparte na zorganizowanym systemie kastowym. W przeciwieństwie do większości z wyżej rozwiniętych gatunków kwadrantu Alfa i Beta, Romulanie nadal praktykują niewolnictwo, a konkretnie na Remanach, których używają do niewolniczej pracy i jako oddziały szturmowe. (Star Trek: Nemesis) Romulanie są bardzo ksenofobiczni, którzy byli postrzegani jako rasiści do innych gatunków, wierzyli, że są lepsi. Niektórzy Romulanie uważali, że Imperium Romulan będzie rządziło całą galaktyką. (TNG: The Neutral Zone, Data's Day, The Enemy) Romulańskie społeczeństwo nie wydaje się mieć uprzedzeń związanych z płcią. Mężczyźni i kobiety, może uzyskać wysokie stanowiska polityczne i mogą być członkami Tal Shiar. (TOS: The Enterprise Incident; TNG: Contagion, Face of the Enemy; DS9: Image in the Sand). Kultura i tradycje :"Paranoja jest sposobem na twoje życie, prawda?" :*The Doctor, 2374 (VOY: Message in a Bottle) Romulananom brakuje rygorystycznych mentalnych dyscyplin opracowanych przez zwolenników Suraka. Podobnie jak Vulcanie, Romulanie pozbyli się przemocy z swojego życia. Jednak w przypadku Romulan został on zastąpiony kontrolowaną przebiegłością. Jako gatunek Romulanie są powszechnie uważani za dwulicowych, reputacje tą wzmacniają działania rządu. (TNG: The Neutral Zone) W 23 wieku, Romulanie praktykowali egzekucje przestępców państwowych, były one bolesne i nieprzyjemne. (TOS: The Enterprise Incident) Totalitarny charakter Romulańskiego społeczeństwa, w którym bunt był często uznawany za zbrodnie. Oficerowie Romulańskiej służby bezpieczeństwa podszywają się pod obywateli, doprowadzając wielu Romulan do paranoi. (TNG: Unification I) W języku Romulan powiedzenie "Jolan Tru" jest stosowane w kontekście powitania i przegnania choć dokładnie nie wiadomo co oznacza. (ENT: United; TNG: Unification I, Unification II) W 24 wieku, dysydent ruch zaczął nabierać tempa chcąc poznać Vulkan i ich ideały. Celem tego ruchu było zjednoczenie Romulans i Vulcan. Ambasador Spock był głęboko zaangażowany w ten ruch. (TNG: Unification I, Face of the Enemy) Język Romulan * Osobny artykuł: Język Romulan Technologia Tutaj napisz treść sekcji strony. Przedstawiciele gatunku Tutaj napisz treść sekcji strony. Historia * Historia Romulan * Wojna z Dominium Pochodzenie Niektórzy twierdzą, iż zarówno Romulanie jak Vulcanie wywodzą się gatunku Sargona, który prawdopodobnie skolonizował planetę Wolkan około sześciu milionów lat temu (TOS: Return to Tomorrow), jednak tej teorii przeczy odkrycie protoplastów starożytnych humanoidów. (TNG: The Chase) Kiedy opierające się na logice i odrzucające emocje reformy Suraka rozprzestrzeniły się gwałtownie na całym Vulcan w czwartym wieku, niewielka grupa odrzuciła te ideały. Wkrótce grupa ta opuściła planetę. Później część z ich potomków osiedliła się na planetach Calder II, Dessica II, Draken IV, Yadalla Prime oraz Barradas III, które miały szansę stać się centrum nowej cywilizacji, zwanej Debrune, jednak ta wymarła. (TNG: Gambit, Part I) W pewnym momencie inna grupa osiedliła się na bliźniaczych planetach, które stały się znane jako Romulus i Remus. Podczas. gdy Romulus był planetą klasy M, Remus okazał się surową planetą godną uwagi tylko ze względu na jego złoża dilitu. Te dwa światy stały się podwaliną międzygwiezdnego imperium, które rozprzestrzeniło się na wiele światów, obejmując znaczną część Kwadrant Beta. Ostatecznie potęga ta stała się znana jako Romulańskie Imperium Gwiezdne. (TNG: Gambit, Part I & Part II; Star Trek: Nemesis) ca:Romulans cs:Romulan de:Romulaner en:Romulan es:Romulanos fr:Romulien it:Romulano ja:ロミュラン nl:Romulan pt:Romulano ru:Ромуланцы sv:Romulaner Kategoria:Gatunki Kategoria:Gatunki humanoidalne Kategoria:Beta Kwadrant Kategoria:Romulańskie Imperium Gwiezdne